The Need of Comfort
by Anne Starlight
Summary: Set after Edward left Bella in new moon. Bella wants to have her feelings back and function like a normal human being, she gets horny and what a surprise for Charlie to come home find her in such compromising situation... what will happen? NC couple. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The need of comfort

It was just another day full of despair and pain. I looked out of my window and all I could see was grey, a grey life, a grey sky and a grey mist in the midst of green and brown of the barely visible trees. I felt cold despite the heather being turned on in the house.

Plin. Plin. Plin.

Drops of water keept falling on the floabords as I stood there with my wet hair, only in a bathrobe after my long shower. Despait of my earlier decision to try to resemble a human being I felt no stranght to dry myself up. The bathrobe although old and small already, being brought years ago for my twelveth birthday, gave a feeling of being home and at ease. I wrapped my arms around myself, as if trying to hug an old toy.

No. I should stop these gut wretching pains that my body, my hearth kept sending to brain. It was blank, but it's not supposed to be like this. I knew it. And then I come to a decision to to try to do something, something that could make feel like I was before. Before _him_.

I haven't cooked anything good lately, can't even remember when I stopped cooking period. I moved to kitchen. And I've come to realize that the only person in the world that really understood me kept himself alive by ordering pizza judjing from the pailed boxes on the kitchen counter. God it still gets on my nerves seeing all this yellow. Another thing to re-do, I should probably make a list.

It didn't take that much of time to cook pasta with canned fish and frozen tomatoes. Afterwards I wrapped it in a towel to make sure that it doesn't get cold until Charlie gets home from his double shift.

I decided to watch some tv until Charlie gets home, switched channels but couldn't find anything worth to watch. When I was about switch off the tv I noticed some dvds, chose one that looked to be an action movie and settled myself back on the coutch.

Instead of the trailers that usually comes at the begining that I was accostumed to, the movie started immediately. Strange, maybe he downloaded them from internet. I did't have to wait much to understand what it was. I just couldn't believe that these dvds belonged to Charlie, he's certainly a male but I had no knowledge at all of him dating or showing any kind of interest in a woman after Reene. This definitly wasn't the movie that I expected to watch, but I just couldn't help myself. My eyes were glued to the screen.

Before _him_ I never tought to get exited at the mere tought of sex, witch it was something that he considered improper and it only made me feel rebellious sitting there and watching it. The couple on the screen kept muttering profanitis while the guy kept pounding the woman's swollen vagina, and the amplified sounds of their coupling made feel absolutely horny. I forgot what a great feeling it was and how much it makes you feel alive.

The movie switched in to another, and to another again. I watched but I couldn't resist any longer and I just had to try to relieve some of the tension that was concentrated into my lower belly.

I opened my bathrobe and hooked my legs up on the couch, opening my legs as much as I could I finally could see the place where that throbing sensation was concentrating to the point of almost hurting. Thanks to my shaving in the morning shower I could see my lower lips. I felt dizzy suddently with what I was about to do, I could feel my hearth pounding my troath, I tryed to calm myself by biting my lip and felt no change at all.

Slowly very slowly I placed my fingers on my pussy, caressed it.

'Fuck!' I couldn't help myself from screaming when I reached my clit. And just like on the screen I kept setting a pace by rotating my fingers on it. I only stopped when I thought that I just needed something more and dipping my fingertips in and out of the throbing hole. I kept trembling from all of the senstions that I was getting myself and thats exatly when I noticed a shadow, that wasn't there before, coming from the window that was behind the tv. I stopped, frozen in motion and looked up. The curtain was open, and standing at the window was Charlie.

My crazed horny eyes met his. We looked at each other with horror realizing the uglieness of the situation. Seconds passed, or probably minutes and something 'clicked'. His face looked different, he licked his lips slowly 'When did he shave those mostaches of his?' passed briefly trought my mind. But any thought of it was forgotten as soon as he looked me straight in the eyes again with eyes filled with lust. And then suddently he was gone.

In my confusion I heard the entrance door slam and was before in seconds.

'Bella what are you doing?' he looked unsure, conflicted with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie crazed gaze told it all '' Bella what are you doing?... could you at least do it in your room?...fuck'' he put hands in his hair and started to rube his temples in order to calm down. But it was pretty much impossible with the picture of his daughter pleasuring herself and the arousing noises coming from the Tv.

Bella jumped up and run into her room. After she was dressed she opened the door in order to go and explain everything to Charlie, even tough she was completly embarassed, but she run staright into him. He had to steady her body from falling by catching her wrists and holding them to his chest. She gasped and was really surprised to discover so much strenght in his body.

'' I'm sorry'' she said.

His gaze looked really unfocused and he was ashemed to admin how much he felt turned on by the sweet scent of his daughter juices still lingering on her fingers. HIs nostrils flared and he tried to calm himself and another piece of his male anatomy which was having this kind of a teenage reaction after so many years.

''Bella..'' he tried to say to say something but his voice came out a bit hoarse '' why were you doing it?...I mean I know why but... you acted like a zombie for months and the next thing I know you're doing thi-'' but he was interupted with a'' Dad I can epxlain!'' from Bella. ''- don't take me wrong Bella but this the only time that I've seen you soo alive. And you still look that way.'' his cheeks were red by trying to make such a difficult conversation with her.

''Dad I just... I've decided that's enought moping from me. I just wanted to feel even just a small piece of a nomal life, and feelings too. An when I found that Dvd, and I did not know that it was porn...'' she trailed off. '' I felt ugly and unwanted when he left. I don't want to feel this way anymore.'', she looked down and noticed that her small hands were still trapped by his big one. His fingers gentle, as he did not need to keep her upright anymore, his hands warm and comforting.

''I know what it fell like too Bells.'' he whispered into her ear. '' I could not bring myself to find anyone after your mother's betrayal. And now who whold ever want me? A 36 year old man, that has little of comunication skills to claim of outside his job, in a town that looks nothing at me but with pity. There's no female in this small town that could actually accept me in her right mind.''

They stood silent that way.

''That's not true dad. I think you're incredibly strong in spirit, you've survived the storm. And if those females think that of you then they don't a understand a shit about you. You're good at you're job, you take care of other people, you're strong and I don't even think that I have to tell you how how handsome and manly you are.'' she said looking at him for the first time as if her world finally started to be clear and to make more sense. His eyes met hers and they looked at each other with so many whirlwind unspeakable emotions.

''I think your beatiful and attractive Bella. I don't think that you see yourself clearly and that's a shame.'' said Charlie. '' I need you. I don't know what I'd do whitout you now that you've come into my life.''

On impulse she embraced him tightly and left a lingering kiss on his neck, as it was as far as she could reach. ''Then lets start to live. Truly live. Together''.

''Together.'' he murmered agianst her hair.

Her cheeks took a rose healthy color for the first time that day, and life came back on her face. He smiled too.

Time passed. Slowly the Swan house became full of happiness and laughter. They started to spend all of their free time togeher. She made him laught and he made her smile. Life was good.

At times he watched Tv and she would take his hand and put her head on his shoulder. At time on of them fell asleep on the other's lap.

She would wrap her hands around him from behind and asked if he enjoyed his meal. He always did. And then he on a particulary difficult day for Bellawould embrace her from behind while she was cooking and ask how was her day. She always put her hands on his and would on him smiling.

They changed the colors of the walls to light creamy peach like shade of color, because it reminded Charlie of Bella's skin tone. The changed their hais styles. Bella slightly cut her hair and made them bouncie. Charlie shaved his moustaches and cut his hair shorther, it made him look even more younger than he looked these days. Serenity came back in the house and the want to live.

Once they fell asleep on the couch and everything changed in that Sunday morning.

Bella woke up from the comforting wage squishing her to the couch and the morning raylights that came from the slight cracks of their newly purchased white curtains. She opened her eyes and was meet by the saight of Charlie asleep on her, with his head using her breasts as a pillow. His sights of protests started when Bella shifeted her leg to the left trying to get him up from her, even tought it felt good he wasn't a feather neither. Her movement caused him to wake up slowly and he shifted slightly, the only thing that it caused was the he found himself right in between Bella's tights.

Bella felt it immediatly, his arousal being pressed down to her center. And it felt good, so good. He humped her slightly and she felt her quim creamed with juices ad the motions. The thin layers of their clother did not help either, it was amazing.

''Charlie?'', Bella's moan made him looked up at her and he realized what he was doing now fully awake. He watched her with his mouth halfway open wth arousal, he lust filled face.

His eyes focused on her lips and he stopped thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

''Bella'' he moaned attacking her lips, slowly, gently and sensualy his lips coaxed her mouth to open up and battle and caress her sweet toungue. Her arms went to his shoulders, then up apbruptly when he shifted his hips once more. Her fingers dug into his hair and dug fingers into Charlie's scalp massaging it.

His lips was everywhere, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. When his teeth grazed her skin slightly in the moment of passion she sharply inhaled air into her lungs and her chest arched up into his firm body. He went lower once his fumbling fingers unbutoned her shirt and caressing her braless chest with his cheek.

His hands went to her waist and caressing upwards he parted her shirt and helped her get out of it. Her breasts fit perfectly into his hand, taking advantage of Charlie's explorations Bella pulled at his t-shirt and he stoped for a moment to pull it off him. Her rose pink lips became darker shade od burgundy from they make out session and they become even fullwer at the mere sight of his naked chest and abs.

''Charlie'' she murmured , she was the one who attacked his mouth this time by pulling her upper body up to get closer to him. She felt her sex throbe with need and her hands stangely firm got to his pants and briefs and managed to pull them down, which he kicked immediatly of his anckles. And Charlie free at last did the same to her.

Their first skin to skin contact was incredibly right and freeing, none of them tought about what is right or appropriate but then again what truly is?

He fell down on her his cock hiting hir clit in the proccess and she wrigled for more.

Something made him pause and he looked into her eyes considering even tought her arms and legs were around him trying to press him down to her as much as possible.

''What is it?'' she inclined slightly, delicately her head making her look so pure and angelic and welcoming all at once.

''It shouldn't be me Bella, you know it. It is not right. But how can't it be?'' he chocked at his words, '' My very own being needs you, craves you and my hearth won't beat without you. Please tell me to stop! I beg yoo, because if we do this I won't be able to ever let you go.'' he voice came out gruf with pain and longing.

Bella's brow furrowed in concentration like it always did when she wanted to give a hearthfelt answer.

''How can't this be right?'' her fingers gently caressing his face,''I love you Charlie, can't you feel it? Yes you gave life to me and then it was taken away from me, exactly like yours did. But then something out there decided to give it back to us and it's so much even better than we could had have think of. This truly is happiness. We'll take one step at a time, ok?'' she asked. He nodded. ''I'm yours Charlie.''

He kissed her with such egearness that she laughed and cried from happiness. '' I won't ever let go of you, no matter what. Just as long as you do the same.''

''You're mine'' he said between kisses.

''I'm yours... yours...'' she panted.

Their hot bodies tremblig with need and passion had joined so easily, so naturaly that there was simple no more dubts that they were created for each other.

''Oh sweathearth'' he shuddered fully inside her. His thrusts tentative at first, so carefully as if he was afraid to break her fragile china like body, but then more sure when Bella nipped his lips.

''You're so handsome''came her rasped voice undearneth him, '' sexy'' her cheeks going even more redder by the confession. He chuckled slightly, '' As if I ever could resist you love''.

She reached with her hand down below in exploration thouched where they were joined in curiosity while their hips kept rolling together. He snatched her hand in licked their juices from her fingertips. He closed his eyes in extasy and moaned. In that moment Charlie's controll snapped and he pinned her wrists over her head with one hand and increasing his frantic thrusts. Bella meowled fromt their frantic coupling, she never tought that it could be so heavenly good.

''Bellaaa'' he roared sinking into her as a starved man and riding her throughtly. She whimpered sobbing from the all the sensation that were rising inside her blinding her vision.

''Charlie...ah...ah...ahhhh''

And the earth stuttered on its axis dissoliving into fireworks for them, shattering inside her with a flood of lava like inside her they found competion.

Time stilled when they tried to regaint their breath with Charlie's cock pulsing still inside Bella. Bella's mouth went in search of his and found him welcomming for her.

''I love you. This was amazing''she said against his lips.

''I love you too honey. You stole my line'' he purred and they chuckled in euphoria with their foreheads pressed together.

They fall asleep from exaution with their sweaty bodies spooning on the couch.

Much later Bella woke up with trai of kisses on her neck and the smell of freshly made coffee, she smiled at him as she accpeted the cup from his warm hands.

''Thanks'' she took a sip enjoyed the rich taste of it.

''How are you feeling love?'' he crouched before her, wearing only his old jeans low at his hips.

''Need you ask that of me?'' she kissed his nose.


End file.
